


Hive

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: Последствия прыжка в неизведанное.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Hive

То, что они делают — прорыв. В это правда сложно поверить — и Дайчи не верит до последнего, пока Ячи, занимающая кресло навигатора, не поворачивается к нему со словами:

— Загружаю протоколы выхода в варп, — она вслепую перебирает пальцами по клавиатуре. — Ну что, капитан? Полетели?

— Полетели, — как можно спокойнее отвечает Дайчи, усаживаясь в капитанское кресло и пристёгивая ремни безопасности.

Он не знает, на что будет похож варп-прыжок, но всё его нутро замирает в предвкушении этого. Кагеяма отсчитывает оставшиеся секунды и жмёт на кнопку старта. Варп-двигатель гудит сильнее и сильнее, а потом —

мир на мгновение оборачивается во тьму, словно вся Вселенная вдруг решила моргнуть.

*

Дайчи открывает глаза. Всё вокруг высвечено алым, тысячи окон с ошибками на экранах бьют тревогу, и сирена завывает неправильно — так, будто в корабле медленно садятся батарейки.

— Мостик вызывает инженерный отсек, — рявкает Дайчи, ткнув кнопку на наушнике в ухе, — мостик вызывает инженерный отсек! Слышите меня? Твою мать...

Он вслушивается в белый шум, пытаясь различить хотя бы отголоски голосов, но — ничего не слышит.

А ещё — двигатели. Дайчи не слышит шума двигателей. Если бы не сирена, на корабле стояла бы мертвая тишина. Он с трудом отстёгивает ремни — руки, побелевшие почти до бумажного оттенка, крупно дрожат — и шагает к креслам пилотов. Ячи, такая же бумажно, почти синюшно-бледная, лежит лицом на клавиатуре; ремни безопасности вытянулись и покрылись пылью — такая же пыль взвесью стоит в душном, пахнущем чем-то приторно-сладким воздухе.

— Ячи, — Дайчи трясёт её за плечо. — Эй, Ячи.

Она тихо стонет и с трудом открывает глаза, трёт слипшиеся ресницы дрожащими ладонями. Дайчи не сводит с неё напряжённого взгляда.

— Что... — она запинается, — что случилось?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Дайчи, — скоро увидим. Надо разбудить остальных. И выруби уже эту сирену, прошу.

Ячи набирает что-то на клавиатуре, и сирена обрывается пугающей звенящей тишиной. Дайчи слышит, как буйно колотится в груди собственное сердце. Он будит Кагеяму и оборачивается к выходу с мостика, думая о том, что надо растолкать и остальных — тех, кто остался в каютах, камбузе и научных отсеках.

Шагнув к гермодвери, он обнаруживает, что она заперта. По протоколу аварийного режима для её открытия требуется ввести пароль, который Дайчи вспоминает только с третьего раза — память, ещё вчера отличная, сейчас почему-то подводит.

За дверью темно и искрит, высвечивая протянувшиеся, как кабели, сгустки серо-жёлтых нитей, проводка. Дайчи сжимает руки в кулаки, ускоряя шаг — набойки сапог громко стучат по полимеру пола. Он сворачивает на лестницу — и обнаруживает, что она полностью перекрыта нитями. Протянув руку — пальцы всё ещё мелко трясутся, — Дайчи касается их, тут же отскакивая, передёргивая плечами и быстро вытирая руку о форменные штаны. На ощупь нити оказываются липкими, как суперклей, покрытыми мерзкой желтоватой слизью.

Позади что-то шуршит, и Дайчи оборачивается, напрягая глаза, но так ничего и не замечает во вспышках искрящейся проводки. Он возвращается на мостик, ищет что-нибудь, чем можно расчистить путь, качает головой в ответ на вопросительные взгляды Кагеямы и Ячи.

— Там проход перекрыт. Надо чем-то прорубить дорогу.

Дайчи не замечает, как нити оживают, подбираясь к двери, и ползут вверх по стене. Достав фонарик и увесистый аварийный ключ для открытия гермодверей, он взвешивает их в руке и ободряюще улыбается своим пилотам:

— Всё будет хорошо. Сейчас разберёмся.

Подойдя к лестнице, Дайчи снова слышит едва различимый шелест — как будто кто-то шуршит фантиками от конфет. Обернувшись, он светит фонариком прямо в сторону тусклого мигающего света вспыхивающих искр — и замирает. Сердце пропускает удар и тут же начинает биться быстро-быстро, словно он только что пробежал марафон.

Там, где искрит проводка, оказывается огромная, в пару метров диаметром, дыра. Свет от фонарика рассеивается вдалеке, теряясь в темноте. Дайчи сглатывает, медленно поворачивается к перекрытому нитями проходу. Говорит себе: «Всё будет в порядке». Говорит себе: «Разберёмся».

И острым краем ключа пытается прорубить нити. Они эластичные, но крепкие, поэтому открыть проход удаётся лишь удару к пятисотому. К этому моменту от стука крови в ушах Дайчи не слышит совсем ничего — ни шелеста, ни шуршания, ни шёпота, ни писка. Он с трудом отлепляет ключ от ладони и бросает на пол, вытирает руки друг об друга, скатывая с них клей вместе с верхним слоем кожи, а потом, обернув руку рукавом, подбирает ключ с пола и боком шагает в образовавшийся проход, ощущая, как мурашки бегут по загривку. Разорванные нити цепляются за ткань форменки, словно руки.

Удушливый сладкий запах становится сильнее. Дайчи светит фонариком в кромешную темноту коридора — свет облизывает стены, полностью покрытые слипшимися в единую ткань нитями. Выглядит уродливо и жутко, как в нашумевшем фильме ужасов про первый контакт. Шагнув в сторону медотсека, Дайчи краем глаза видит шевеление, но, резко повернувшись, натыкается лишь на обрывки нитей и пыль в воздухе.

В медотсеке темно и пусто; ремни на сиденье отстёгнуты, сломана и полностью затянута нитями койка. Кислородной маски с баллоном воздуха нет на месте. Дайчи кивает самому себе, мысленно делая заметку: «Асахи ушёл», и выходит из медотсека, шагая дальше.

Чем дальше, тем меньше стены похожи на стены корабля. Полностью закрытые нитями, они поблёскивают желтоватым клеем, создают мнимое ощущение шевеления, от которого у Дайчи мурашки бегут. Он дышит медленно, размеренно, вспоминая дыхательные практики с капитанских тренировок, пытаясь успокоиться, но сердце колотится в груди, упрямо пытаясь выпрыгнуть.

Он проходит весь корабль насквозь. Инженерный отсек — пусто. Ядро корабля — пусто. Реактор сломан и, вполне возможно, жутко фонит, но Дайчи не сдаётся и повторяет про себя: «Разберёмся, разберёмся, разберёмся». Каюты экипажа — пусто, смятые простыни и упавшие подушки не говорят ни о чём хорошем.

Дайчи продирается в камбуз — и замирает, ощущая, как сердце дёргается вверх, к горлу, а потом резко ухает вниз. Энношита — Дайчи узнаёт его цветастым браслетам на торчащем из кокона запястье — завёрнут в нити с головой. Первое, о чём Дайчи успевает подумать: «Ему нечем дышать», а потом он не думает вообще, только прорывается, срывая кожу с пальцев, голыми руками внутрь кокона, разрывая слой за слоем слипшиеся в неровную клейкую ткань нити, столь схожие с паутиной.

Энношита дышит. Побелевшее лицо с тёмными ветвями вен на ощупь холодное, как труп, но Энношита дышит, и это — самое главное. Дайчи ключом разрывает остатки кокона, вытаскивая его наружу, и в темноте, подсвеченной только фонариком, кладёт Энношиту на пол. Бьёт по щекам — раз, второй, пока ресницы на чужом лице не вздрагивают, и сам Энношита не вздрагивает тоже, делая резкий, по силе сравнимый с криком, вдох.

— Это я, — говорит Дайчи успокаивающим тоном. Его самого колотит так, что впору сесть и разрыдаться от ужаса. — Спокойно, Энношита, это я, Дайчи.

— Дайчи... — Энношита расслабляется на секунду, затем вдруг напрягается и отползает дальше, упираясь спиной в разделочный стол. — Н-нет, нет, быть не может! Ты опять показываешь мне э-эти сны, да? Хватит...

Его тон срывается с паникующего на умоляющий. Дайчи подходит ближе, но Энношита только сильнее упирается спиной в стол, елозит ногами по полу, пытаясь отодвинуться — по-прежнему бледный и какой-то... отощавший? Дайчи по-собачьи мотает головой, стряхивая наваждение, и протягивает Энношите свободную ладонь, только теперь замечая, что она вымазана в клейкой слизи, а ногти на двух пальцах наполовину содраны. Боль, что должна была прийти ещё когда Дайчи вытаскивал Энношиту из кокона, приходит почему-то с запозданием, и он цыкает, сжимая руку в кулак, а потом пытается ободряюще улыбнуться.

— Ну же, Энношита, — он вздыхает. — Чикара. Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Пойдём, на мостике Ячи и Кагеяма, расскажешь им, что видел.

— Я-я сам пойду, — отнекивается Энношита. — Вы идите, а я сам... я сам.

Дайчи кивает: «Хорошо». Ничего с ним за один лестничный пролёт и пару сотен метров не случится, верно? Дайчи кивает снова — в этот раз уже себе, — хватает из ящика пару полотенец и наскоро перематывает руки. Клей, оставшийся на них, намертво приклеивает синтетическую ткань к коже, но это к лучшему — у Дайчи всё равно нет идей, как ещё разбираться с этими проклятыми нитями, кроме как руками и ключом.

— Я пойду проведаю грузовой отсек, там должно быть оружие, — говорит он, краем глаза замечая кивок Энношиты. — Дуй на мостик, Чикара. Там безопаснее всего.

Грузовой отсек — это одна лестница вниз и несколько метров назад, под мостик. Дайчи спускается туда в кромешной темноте, держа фонарик в зубах — по языку ползёт мерзкая липкая сладость, будто он наелся мёда. Ноги вместо привычного полимерного пола находят что-то мягкое — Дайчи светит фонариком вниз и видит то же, что и на верхних этажах: нити.

Его сапоги с железными набойками приклеиваются намертво. Дайчи приходится разуться — шерстяные носки, связанные заботливой мамой, пристают к клею не так сильно. Голова кружится от духоты и запаха, давно забравшегося в глотку и вызывающего першение в горле. Дайчи пытается откашляться, но звук собственного кашля в глухой шелестящей темноте корабля пугает его до дурноты.

Грузовой отсек — вернее, то, что от него осталось — тоже пуст. Нити ведут дальше, тянутся по открывшемуся трапу вперёд и вниз — и тонут в кромешной темноте. Дайчи подходит к полке с оружием, набирает на питающейся от батарей панели пароль и берёт в руки пистолет, еле оторвав от кожи ткань полотенец. До этого он держал в руках оружие лишь на тренировках, а теперь — такое. Он тихо смеётся, и смех его тонет в тишине.

Отчаянно хочется убежать. Вернуться на мостик, поджав хвост, а на разведку идти уже с Кагеямой за спиной — но на кого тогда останется корабль? Дайчи поудобнее перехватывает пистолет в правой руке и, скрипнув зубами, шагает в неизвестность — прямиком в темноту, по нитям, вперёд и вниз. На всякий случай снова пытается подключиться к сети:

— Ятагарасу вызывает Ниндзя. Ятагарасу вызывает Ниндзя. Хината, слышишь меня? Цукишима? Асахи? Сугавара? Кто-нибудь?..

В наушнике — белый шум. Дайчи вытаскивает его из уха и в сердцах едва не бросает оземь, но вовремя одумывается — кладёт в карман. В темноте мелькают цветные пятна — это глаза пытаются увидеть в кромешном мраке хоть что-нибудь. Дайчи светит фонариком себе под ноги и изредка — по сторонам, пытаясь понять, разветвляется ли сотканный нитями коридор.

Спустя пятнадцать минут он видит свет в конце тоннеля. Это не метафора — Дайчи действительно видит свет и очертя голову бежит к нему, едва не выронив фонарик, как маленькая любопытная рыбка — к удильщику. Свет тусклый и слабый, жёлтый, как от древней лампочки, но он есть — это главное.

Именно свет выводит Дайчи к этому месту — на огромную площадку, до ужаса напоминающую кладбище кораблей. Это и правда кладбище — неопознанные судёнышки от мала до велика покоятся в переплетениях нитей: где-то от них остались лишь остовы, где-то броня ещё цела.

Когда свет проходит сквозь нити, они вспыхивают золотом. Дайчи сказал бы, что это красиво, если бы не был в ужасе. Он сглатывает, шагая вперёд, озирается по сторонам, холодея: в переплетении золотого и серого что-то действительно шевелится, перебирает тонкими лапами, шелестит шагами. Выставив пистолет перед собой, Дайчи медленно крадётся.

Справа — тоннель, уходящий в темноту. Дайчи слышит тихий шёпот чужих шагов и замирает, направив пистолет в сторону тоннеля. Свет облизывает тонкую высокую фигуру, напоминающую человеческую, и Дайчи успевает облегчённо выдохнуть, когда фигура вдруг превращается в чудовище. Восемь ног, восемь рук — впрочем, чёрт знает, что это, — жёсткий серый панцирь. Дайчи стреляет, не думая, жмёт на спусковой крючок раз десять, а потом разворачивается и несётся в сторону корабля.

Из-за клея на паутине — теперь Дайчи понимает, что это были за нити — у него не получается нормально бежать. Он идёт по нитям, как по болоту: спотыкаясь и ругаясь сквозь зубы. За спиной шелестит быстрыми лёгкими шагами чудовище. Дайчи оборачивается на секунду, чтобы выстрелить снова, и, споткнувшись, падает навзничь. Плечо отзывается мерзкой болью, Дайчи пытается встать, но у него не выходит — гладкая синтетическая форменка намертво приклеилась к паутине.

Выругавшись, Дайчи стискивает в ободранных ладонях пистолет — и, когда чудовище нависает над ним, шевеля жвалами, стреляет прямиком в пасть, замечая, что остальные выстрелы лишь поцарапали прочный панцирь. Проглотив пулю, тварь верещит и дёргает лапами, разгоняя душный воздух. Пока она орёт, Дайчи пытается встать. Застёжки форменки по бокам он нащупывает к тому моменту, как на визг твари приходят её сородичи.

Выпутавшись из одежды, Дайчи бежит, уже не оглядываясь. Твари нагоняют его у грузового отсека, мохнатая серая лапа впивается острым когтем в плечо и дёргает на себя, вспарывая кожу вместе с тканью футболки. От собственного крика першит в горле и на языке кроме сладкого привкуса растекается ещё и металлический вкус крови. Дайчи падает, вязнет в липкой жиже руками и ногами, дёргается, как попавшее в паутину насекомое. Твари обступают его со всех сторон. Одна из них — та, что побольше — подходит ближе и вонзает крупное жало ему в бедро.

Дайчи кричит, но крик вдруг прерывается — мир на секунду растворяется во тьме.

*

Дайчи просыпается. На часах — шесть тридцать утра, будильник звенит переливчатой мелодией, состоящей из электронных звуков.

— Боже, — фыркает Дайчи, успокаивая гулко бьющееся в груди сердце, — какой глупый сон. Нервничаю, что ли?

Казармы космофлота спят, пока он умывается, делает утреннюю зарядку и готовит свои вещи к сегодняшнему вылету. Только в раздевалке у душевых Дайчи пересекается с Кагеямой, который выглядит отчего-то ещё мрачнее обычного.

— Ты чего такой хмурый? Случилось что?

Кагеяма дёргает уголком рта — это не улыбка, а скорее способ показать своё раздражение, — вздыхает. Дайчи готовится к тому, что придётся вытаскивать из него информацию клещами, но Кагеяма всё-таки сознаётся:

— Да так. Кошмары снятся. Ничего страшного.

— Ого, — Дайчи закрывает шкафчик, — о чём кошмары?

— Ваше ли это дело, капитан? — нервно вздрагивает Кагеяма, и Дайчи понимает, что проблема куда серьёзнее, чем просто «ничего страшного». — О паутине и пауках.

Дайчи вдруг отчётливо вспоминает приторно-сладкий запах, от которого першило в горле и щипало на корне языка. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться и весело хлопает Кагеяму по плечу:

— Ну, ты с этим справишься, верно?

— Справлюсь.

— Вот и хорошо.

Над космопортом Хоккайдо восходит солнце. Дайчи щурится, глядя сквозь свет на то, как садятся вдалеке корабли, а потом, закинув на плечо рюкзак, шагает к своему.

То, что они делают — прорыв. В это правда сложно поверить — и Дайчи не верит до последнего, пока Ячи, занимающая кресло навигатора, не поворачивается к нему со словами:

— Загружаю протоколы выхода в варп, — она вслепую перебирает пальцами по клавиатуре. — Ну что, капитан? Полетели?

— Полетели, — как можно спокойнее отвечает Дайчи, усаживаясь в капитанское кресло и пристёгивая ремни безопасности.

Он не знает, на что будет похож варп-прыжок, но всё его нутро замирает в предвкушении этого. Кагеяма отсчитывает оставшиеся секунды и жмёт на кнопку старта. Варп-двигатель гудит сильнее и сильнее, а потом — 

мир на мгновение оборачивается во тьму, словно вся Вселенная вдруг решила моргнуть.


End file.
